Shadows Redox
by Evs
Summary: Revised edition. The story of how Mono and Wanderer met, told in flashbacks as Wanderer nears the last colossus. Takes place before, during and after the game.


Shadows

By Evs

Dear reader, well here's the revised edition of Shadows. The spelling and grammar stuff has been fixed, along with a few revision and the inclusion of a few new things. I hope you enjoy and that this story gives you a greater appreciation for, quiet possibly, the most original and beautiful game ever.

Note: this has big time spoilers, but what fict doesn't? So, anyway I promised myself I would never write another fict after I finished all my .hack stuff, but this story just wouldn't let me go. So here we go again…

The rider guided his horse to a tiny, crumbling altar, by the edge of a cliff. As he urged the beast onward, the rider nearly fell off the horse, or rather the horse nearly collapsed beneath him. He clumsily jumped off the horse, and held its head, trying to keep the beast up, bearing all his weight. The steed's legs finally returned to him and stood somewhat wobbly.

"There, there, Agro" said the rider, patting his friend's mare. "I know it's been tough, but it'll soon be over. And everything will be as it was."

He wonder if what he said was the truth. If he succeeded, if he could bring her back, would it be the same? They already did it once, why would they hesitate to take her away again? He noticed the weight of the sword by his hip, it felt like it was trying to pull him down, crashing to the Earth.

The rider stumbled to the altar, his head down, avoiding the blazing sun. As he blindly put one foot in front of the other, the rider saw a flicker of movement and with a snap of his wrist, sent his sword flying to the ground. He retrieved his blade, ripping it from the dark soil, along with his prize.

At the end of the blade was a squirming specimen of a lizard. The rider swiftly snapped its neck and cast the carcass into his mouth. He chewed and chewed its leathery skin, and swallowed the creature whole, bones and all.

The rider hated the lizards, with their wiry flesh and bitter skin, yet they were one of the few things he could tolerate, in this desolate land. He missed the pheasants and deer that populated his home.

"That's the third deer this week," said Shin, the village headman as Vi, the guardian of the temple grounds, tossed what was left of a deer at his feet.

"This is no wild animal, sir," said Vi. "This is the work of a man, probably a vagrant."

"On temple grounds no less," said Emon, the head priest behind his mask. The crime of spilling blood, whether human or animal, on temple grounds was unforgivable.

"We must find him before he flees," said Shin. "Or the gods will never forgive us for this sin."

"Vi," said Emon turning to Vi. "Assemble the best hunters in the village. Tonight we shall end this."

"Yes, my lord," said Vi bowing before he exited the cabin.

Shin and Emon waited for Vi to leave before talking again.

"And what will we do when we find him?" asked the village headman.

"We will offer him to the gods, so that his sin, as well as ours, will be absolved."

It was night now, and the boy rested, peacefully cradled up in the limbs of a grand old tree. It had been a good day, having stuffed himself on deer early in the morning, the boy had decided to spend the rest of the day picking berries to his heart's content. He tossed one into his mouth, letting it roll along, before pressing his teeth into it. He loved how the juices exploded across his tongue when he bit into them.

"What a life," said the boy to the forest. Never in all his travels had he come across a land so bountiful and peaceful, and so sparse. It had been days since he had seen another soul. That's why, when he heard _it_, he rose with a start.

Singing would be what mortals would call it, but no, singing wasn't the right word. No word was right for what he heard that night. It was as if angels had come to whisper sweetness into his ears, filling his soul with the divine.

The boy was in a trance as he leapt from the tree, forgetting his bow and dagger. He floated along through the woods, unable to notice anything but that sound that was guiding him, becoming louder and clearer with every step.

It was not long till the boy was outside the walls of a giant temple. Its grand walls and imposing towers would have made the boy turn away on any other day, yet not this night.

This night something guided him, something pulled him, to this spot, and it wouldn't let him go. He quickly scaled the wall and found himself alone in the courtyard. He wandered until he saw it, the source of that unearthly aria.

She was standing next to an apple tree, bathed in moonlight. Her skin seemed to glow, giving off an aura that nearly blinded the boy. Yet, he could not turn away, he was trapped by her, frozen. It was not long before she unleashed him from her hold, but to the boy it seemed an eternity.

"Who are you?" said the girl with a fright as she stopped singing and turned to see the boy.

"I'm…" began the boy, for he had no answer. "…I'm nobody."

"Don't you have a name?" asked the girl.

"No," said the boy.

"I'm Mono, come into the light so I can see you better," said the girl warmly.

The boy did not know what to do. Why was she not running? Why was she not screaming? Why was he walking towards her?

He left the darkness and came into the light, and felt as if the breath had been stripped from his lungs.

Her skin was smooth and ivory close up, almost transparent, like a ghost. Her lips were crimson, redder than the darkest blood, and her hair was ebony, so dark it seemed as if it was part of the night itself. Yet, it was her eyes, those warm, inviting eyes, that shook him, that made him want to collapse to his knees and thank the angels that lead him to her.

"There, that's better," said Mono. "How old are you?"

"Don't know," said the boy as his mind wandered. "I can remember nine summers."

"Then you must be thirteen at least, just like me."

He was thirteen. He had never thought about how old he was, or even cared for that matter. Yet now, he was thirteen because of her.

"Where are you from?" she asked again.

"Nowhere," said the boy.

The girl giggled, "Nobody from Nowhere."

The boy laughed too, not because of what she said, but because he wanted to please her. That was all he wanted, to please her, to be near her.

"I guess I'll have to call you Wanderer."

Wanderer. The way she said it, the way it rolled from her lips and crossed the divide to his ears. "Yes, I am Wanderer."

Mono sat on a bench by the tree, and reached her hand out to him, beckoning Wanderer to her.

"What's that?" asked she pointing to a dark stain in his cloak, as he sat next to her.

"Oh," said Wanderer, he cursed himself for not being clean in her presence. "I had to slaughter a deer today."

"What!" cried Mono. "You killed a dear!"

"Yes," he said, confused.

"How could you?"

"What," he said, taken back. "Haven't you ever slaughtered an animal?"

"Never," said she. "It is forbidden for a priestess to consume flesh or to spill blood. And even if it wasn't, I would never kill another living creature."

"I'm sorry, I didn't know," said Wanderer as he gaze shifted away from Mono. He felt ashamed, and began to hate himself for troubling this girl, tainting her innocence like that.

"Why did you kill it?" she asked.

"I was hungry, I had to," he said.

"Why couldn't you have eaten berries and nuts and other such things?"

"I did, but…"

"But what?"

"…I wanted it. I wanted to taste its flesh."

Silence descended over them, where moments past in eerie quiet. Wanderer worried, his thoughts torturing him. How could he lose something as soon as he had found it? He had never felt this way before, this fear of losing something, or rather, someone.

It seemed forever, till Mono laid her hand upon Wanderer's; it was warm and soft, even fragile. "Promise me," she began. "Promise me, that you will only kill only when you have to. And when you do, you'll say a pray for forgiveness."

"I promise," he said, holding her hand tight, unwilling to ever let it go.

Wanderer was at the altar now, down on his knees and praying to the gods. Begging forgiveness for what he had done, for taking that poor wretched lizard's life. He also prayed for the colossus he had slain. No matter the size or nature of the beast, he never failed to recite this prayer he swore to all those years ago.

Wanderer finished his prayer and turned to see Agro on its hind legs, resting in the shade.

"That's a good idea," said Wanderer as he crawled to the shade to join his friend. His back leaned against the trunk and he looked up to see countless apples, all so plumb and ripe. With his last ounce of strength he drew his bow and pierced one of the apples, and watched as it dropped right into his lap.

"Here," he said feeding half to Agro. The horse chewed it up happily, flashing its toothy grin. He took his own half and bit into it; the taste, bringing her back to him.

"Now open your mouth and take a bite," said Mono.

Wanderer had his eyes closed as Mono had snuck away for a moment, only to come back to him. He bit into what she held before him, and it was ripe and succulent. In all his life he had never taste something so delicious and pure. The juices ran down his chin, which Mono wiped away with her delicate fingers, bringing them to her lips for a taste.

"Open your eyes," she commanded.

He opened them and saw her holding an apple with a portion missing. "Now isn't that better than a deer or a pheasant?"

"Yes," said Wanderer, "much."

They sat and shared the apple, passing it between them after each bite. Wanderer thought he could taste her, mixed in with the juices. He began to relish each bite, feeling that she became a part of him, with each piece imbibed. Soon there was nothing left, save for the silence between the two, but that did not bother them now, for they had no need for words. It was a long time till Mono whispered, "Thank you."

"For what?" he asked. "I should be thanking you."

"No," she said. "No one has ever treated me like this, like I was normal."

"What do you mean?"

"I'm priestess, I rarely ever leave the temple grounds. And when I do, everybody in the village is too afraid of me to even say hello."

"Afraid of you," he said as he lifted her chin, gazing into her eyes once more. "How could anyone fear you?"

"They think I'm different. Like if they say the wrong thing to me, the gods will strike them down."

"People can be so cruel," he said, letting his fingers skim along her throat, caressing her smooth, porcelain skin, "without ever realizing it."

"Yes," she said, as she glided her hand along the scar beneath Wanderer's right eye. "Yes they can."

As they held each other, Wanderer heard a snap, and in less than an instant he threw Mono and himself to the ground. Over head, an arrow flew through the sky, missing its mark.

"God damn it," said Vi as he grabbed the bow from one of his men, at the same time shoving him to the ground. "You could have killed him, or worse Mono."

"I thought I could stun him," said the hunter.

"We're on holy ground you fool, we need him alive," he said kicking the man. "Everyone attack!" He cried into the night as men emerged and ran towards Wanderer.

He was ready for them, for a fire was raging inside him. Something snapped inside of him, something beyond rage or fear, something wild; untamed and unable to hold back.

They nearly killed her, and now they wanted to take him away from her. Never.

The first man rushed him with a staff, Wanderer quickly dodged and grabbed it, breaking the man's grip. He then proceeded to crash the staff against the man's head, who dropped suddenly.

Man upon man besieged Wanderer, and all fell before him. It was not till they caught him in ropes that he fell and the men pounced him. Yet he still fought back, using every limb like a weapon. They finally bounded him and backed away, fearing he could break the straps any minute.

Vi finally came towards him and stared into those wild eyes. Those eyes that seemed more akin to a wolf's then a boy's. "Now ain't you a tough one," said Vi as he looked down at the boy.

Wanderer growled at Vi, and tried to rise but fell before he could get him.

Hmmm, thought Vi, this boy has got something. He looked around at his men, none had walked away from this battled unscarred. They limped and crawled along as if they had faced an army.

He looked down at the boy, who was breathing hard now, choking on his rage, unable to talk. He knelt down to the boy's level and said, "A real shame they're gonna kill you. Hell of a waste."

"Don't hurt him," cried Mono trying to get pass the throngs of men.

"Please stay back," said one of the men, holding her back. "He's very dangerous."

"Let me through!" she cried, pushing against the guard's hold.

"Let her come," said Vi coolly.

"Sir?" said the man.

"You heard me," said Vi and the man obeyed. Mono dashed to Wanderer and knelt by him.

"Wanderer!" she cried as she held his head her lap.

"Mono," he said before the last of his strength failed him and he past out. Mono held him, stroking his hair through her fingers.

"Why?" she said with tears in her eyes.

"He killed deer in the forest by the temple, you know it's a sin," said Vi.

"He told me he had to," she pleaded. "I made him promise he would never do it again."

"I'm sorry," said Vi. "But it's not my decision."

"Ahh, wonderful," said Emon appearing with Shin, onto the scene.

"My, my," said Shin looking at the destruction Wanderer had wrecked. "He certainly gave your men a fight."

"Step away from him, child," said Emon to Mono. "God knows where that filthy thing has been." He grabbed her and tried to gently pull her away.

"No!" she cried, pulling away from his grasp. "I won't let you take him!"

"What is the meaning of this?" asked Emon. "Do you know this boy?" He turned to Shin, "Is he from the village?"

"Of course not," answered Shin.

The three men looked at each other. How could, or rather why would, a priestess like Mono care for such a beast of a boy?

"I will not repeat myself," said Emon sternly. "Step away from that boy!"

"No!"

"Do not test me, child," said the priest with venom in voice.

"My lord, may I have a word with you and Shin?" asked Vi as he stepped before him, holding back from Mono.

"Fine," said Emon as he stampeded off violently with Shin, leaving Mono and Wanderer in their embrace.

"What the hell is she doing with that cur!" cried Emon.

"I have no idea, sir," said Vi. "But I have something to ask of you. Something that could benefit everyone."

"What is it?" asked Emon.

"What if we spared the boy?" asked Vi.

"Impossible," said Shin. "He spilled blood on holy ground. It's unforgivable."

"Yes," said Vi. "But what if he worked for us. In manner of speaking, served penance for his crime?"

"What are you getting at?" asked Emon.

"He is worthless to us dead."

"He's worthless to us alive," interrupted Shin.

"Quiet," said Emon. "Go on."

"You saw what he did here," said Vi gesturing to the broken and bloodied bodies that hobbled along around them. "What if we could harness that strength?"

"Not possible," said Shin. "He'll kill us as soon as he gets the chance."

"Not if we use her," said Vi pointing at Mono. Mono still held Wanderer in her lap, who looked at peace with the world, oblivious his fate was hanging in the balance.

"Use a priestess as bait, are you insane?" yelled Shin.

"Not as bait, but as a tool, to control that boy."

"This is ludicrous!" cried Shin. "My lord, you cannot allow it."

But Emon heard none of this, as he lost himself in thought. He saw the boy, and witnessed what he could do, the strength and the will that drove him. He could train this creature, like a dog, and make himself master to it. Just like he had done with Vi, all those years ago. If he used the girl, of course.

"We shall spare the boy," said Emon flatly, turning to Vi. "You will be responsible for his training, and for his rearing."

"Yes, my lord," said Vi with a bow. He immediately went to Wanderer and hoisted him over his shoulder. Mono quickly grabbed him and tried to stop him.

"Stop," she cried while desperately trying to pull Vi back. "Where are you taking him!"

"My child, be calm," said Emon soothingly as he placed a hand on her shoulder. "Vi is taking the boy home, we've decided to spare him."

"Really!" cried Mono.

"It is the truth my dear," said Emon.

"Will I get to see him again?"

"In time," said Emon, "in time."

Wanderer finished his apple and was lying on his back now, watching the clouds drift along the blue sky. No matter the situation, or where he happened to be, this practiced never failed to ease his troubled self, making him feel at peace with the world. He lied back and opened his senses to nature; the wind whistled through the leaves, singing him a lullaby. He closed his eyes and surrendered to sleep.

Wanderer awoke on a dirt floor, as light drifted through the door way, along with a man who pulled the rag of a door away. "Ahh," said Vi, "you're finally awake."

Wanderer looked around at his surroundings. He was still bound, and in a corner of a mud hut. Remnants of a fire smoldered in the center, illuminating the darkness, revealing what few pieces of furniture and tools adorned the sparse room.

"Where am I?" asked Wanderer in great pain. Every inch of him was decorated with a cut or a bruised. Breathing itself was challenge, talking was pure agony.

"You're in my home," said Vi. "Well actually, our home you could say now."

"Home?" asked Wanderer.

"Yeah," began Vi. "I pulled a few strings and got you spared from sacrifice. No easy feat, I can tell you that. But of course there is a catch; Emon owns you."

"Emon?" asked Wanderer.

"Yes, Emon, the guy in the mask. Don't worry, you'll get to know him soon enough. Now as for me, I'm your boss. I'm gonna train you, feed you, house you, and you're gonna do as I say and take to heart everything I tell you. Got it?"

"I'm nobodies slave," said Wanderer. "And I don't take orders from you or anybody."

"Well if that's your attitude then I guess there ain't nothing more I can do." Vi pulled a knife from his boot and walked towards Wanderer. He drew the knife close, and with one swift motion cut Wanderer's binds. "Now get."

Wanderer stood up and massaged his wrist and glared at Vi.

"What?" said Vi. "Like I'd dull a perfectly good blade on you?"

Wanderer began to leave and pulled the tarp back, but before he could leave Vi said, "A real shame you leaving, Mono sure will be upset."

Wanderer stopped and turned to face Vi. "What?"

"Oh nothing," began Vi. "It's just that they're gonna be keeping a real close eye on her, till you learn to behave."

Wanderer heard what he was saying, loud and clear.

"You know, part of my job is to patrol the forest by the temple. You know, make sure nobody's snooping around or taking a shot at the animals. Needless to say, there are a few perks to the job."

Wanderer let go of the tarp and sat back down in the corner.

"That's better," said Vi as he threw a few twigs back into the fire. "Now how do you like your eggs?" No answer, "Me personally, I'm a scrambled man, nothing fancy, you know."

Vi cooked the eggs and put them on a plate for Wanderer and handed him a fork, along with a cup of water. "Sorry, no coffee. I was never a fan, but in the cold months I do enjoy the early morning tea. You like tea? Ahh, of course you do."

Wanderer devoured the meal before him and soon held his plate out for seconds.

"Sorry son," said Vi. "Buts that all you get for now." He took the plate and spat on it, rubbing it clean with his sleeve. "Now, next time you'll cook."

"Breakfast?" asked Wanderer.

"Nah, we just had breakfast, you're gonna be making lunch." Vi paused to gulp down the last of his meal. "That's how it's gonna work, I cook a meal, you cook a meal."

Vi stood up and grabbed a bow, and said, "Come on, I want to see how good you are with that thing."

Wanderer followed him outside, the morning sun blazed down on them. He looked all over only to see tree upon tree, with no other hut in sight.

"Where's the village?" he asked.

"That way," said Vi pointing to the east, down a very raw, overgrown path.

"Why don't you live with them?" he asked.

"They don't like me much, and I don't like them much," he handed Wanderer the bow. "Stay here."

Vi walked a great distance, to the edge of the trees and picked up a fallen apple from the ground. He placed the apple on his head and coolly said, "Hit it."

"What?" asked Wanderer.

"Shoot this apple on my head," he called again.

"You can't be serious."

"Hurry it up, I'm getting tired of standing here!"

Wanderer drew the bow back, his hand shook as he tired to focus on nothing but the apple, trying to imagine that Vi was nothing more than a wooden stand. He soon found himself aiming right at Vi's heart, why not, he thought, no one else is around for miles. But he soon remember what Vi said about Mono, his only chance was to appease these bastards if he ever wanted to see her again.

He drew a breath and let the arrow loose, and watched as it glided through the air, piercing the apple, splitting it in two. Vi caught the two pieces with his hands before they even hit the ground. He wordlessly came back and handed Wanderer half of the apple, before marching back to the hut.

"Where are you going?" called Wanderer.

"You failed," said Vi.

"What do you mean I failed? I hit the apple."

"Anyone with a little skill can hit an apple, whether it hangs from a tree or stands on a man. A true man would never have displayed his skills with such vulgarity."

"To hell with you. I could have killed you and nobody would have caught me."

"Yet you didn't. Because you're afraid of what will happened to you if they captured you…"

"I'm not afraid to die," interrupted Wander.

"No, but you're afraid to lose her," he said. "You say you're a slave to nobody, but you are. You would gladly give yourself to Mono without a second thought. You would be in ecstasy if she made you her dog."

Wanderer was silent, he looked at the ground. She wouldn't treat him like this, never would she make him her dog.

"You think she cares about you. Wake up, you're nothing but a dirty little boy without a name."

"I have a name!" he cried.

"Oh, yes, Wanderer. I forgot that's what she calls you. Do you like the name your mistress gave you?" Wander was breathing heavy now, choking on his rage again, but Vi didn't stop. "Get it together. She's a priestess, a goddess compared to you. What would she do with you other than to treat you like the dog you are?"

Wanderer could take the lies no more and attacked Vi, fist flying with rage. Vi easily dodged them and delivered a strike to Wanderer's stomach, taking all the breath from him and making him collapse in pain. Wanderer wriggled in pain on the ground, and Vi stood over him. "I can teach you how to be a warrior," began Vi, in a softer tone than earlier. "But as for being a man, you're gonna have to learn to be that on your own."

Vi helped Wanderer up, "I have to go now, I want lunch ready when I get back." Vi walked through the path and left Wander alone with his thoughts.

Vi made his way to Shin's cabin passing the fields and huts of the villagers'. As he entered the last cabin down the line, he saw that Shin and Emon were already waiting for him.

"How did it go?" asked Shin.

"Well I tested him a bit, and it's good and bad," began Vi. "He's tough, skilled and has great potential. Unfortunately, he's completely devoted to Mono."

"I thought that was what we were hoping for," said Shin confused.

"Yes and no," said Vi. "The problem is, he's loyal to her, not us. He'll only listen to us if he thinks it'll get him close to her, or if it's something she wants him to do. And we all know Mono, what good is a viscous hound if its master won't say 'Sick 'em?'"

"What if we 'persuaded,' Mono?" asked Shin.

"Stop right there," said Emon. "I agreed to use her, not abuse her."

"I have another idea," said Vi. "What if we used her as a treat. Like he does good, he gets to see her or something."

"It could work," said Emon. "She has been asking about him non stop."

Thus it was decided among the three. Wanderer, in time, would become the chief guardian of the temple grounds, eventually taking over for Vi. Till then, he would serve as Vi's apprentice. As for Mono, they saw no harm in indulging the both of them from time to time.

When Vi finally made it home, he was treated to a surprise. "What the hell is this?"

Vi looked down at his plate which bare, save for the little cut up bits of apple. "Lunch," said Wanderer.

"Where's the rest of it?"

"That's it," said Wanderer. "Don't like it, you cook next time," he said with a grin.

"Ha," said Vi, taking a bit.

That's how it was for the next couple of months. Vi taught Wanderer everything he knew, from fighting to tracking, from fishing to skinning, and Wanderer was a fast learner. They even formed a friendship, a mutual understanding and respect. It wasn't long till the day came that they had been waiting for.

Wanderer was on the ground sharpening his dagger, when Vi came up to him and said, "Wash up," as he threw him an old rag. "We're going to the temple today."

Wanderer stood up so quickly it looked as if he was going to fall back down. "Will I see Mono?"

"Perhaps," said Vi. "But first we have to see Emon."

The two rode through the forest with their horses saying nothing till Wanderer, in a very rare act, asked Vi. "Vi, why don't you live in the village?"

"I told you," said Vi. "I don't like them, and they don't like me."

"But why?"

"Lots of reasons," he began. "Part because I'm the temple's guardian."

"What's that mean?"

"It means I, and I alone, except for Emon and you eventually, can spill blood on temple grounds. But it also means I committed a sin in the past, one the gods could not even forgive."

"Did you kill on the grounds, like me?"

"No, much worse."

"What did you do?"

"I loved someone who wasn't suppose to love me back, but did."

"What happened?"

"I'll tell you when you're older," said Vi as he looked to the sky. Wanderer had never seen Vi like this, so sad and distant.

Silence returned again till Wanderer asked, "Vi, will I become the temple's guardian?"

"Yes."

"Will the gods ever forgive us?"

"Don't know," said Vi looking at the clouds again. "Neither I, nor even Emon, can answer that." Vi looked ahead and said, "We're here."

Wanderer turned to see the temple, it looked even bigger in the light. It's grand towers looming overhead like giants, their windows like eyes. I wonder which one Mono's in, thought Wanderer as he passed through the gate.

Wanderer couldn't stop looking up at the towers and other imposing buildings. Never in all his life had he seen such grand constructions, each more grandiose than the other. As he entered one, he felt as if was crawling through the bowls of a beast. He followed Vi through a magnificent hall to where Emon was waiting for them at his throne.

Vi kneeled before him and Wanderer followed suite. "Vi, reporting as ordered."

"Thank you for coming," said Emon as he stood. "Is that Wanderer?"

"Yes," said Vi.

"Wonderful," said Emon as he approached them both. "Stand, so I can take a look at you. My, my, how much you've grown, I hardly recognize you."

Wanderer stood before him, staring into those eyes behind that hollow mask. Wondering what kind of a creature could lurk beneath it.

"I understand that you've been progressing well. And that you'd serve us all well, given the opportunity."

Wanderer remained quiet. "I'm sure Vi has informed you of our little arrangement. You will serve penance for your sin for the rest of your life. If you do good, maybe the gods will forgive and reward you in the next life. Because in this one, I won't. Understood?"

"Yes, my lord," said Wanderer. Rewards, what did he want with those? All he wanted was one thing, something so close he thought he could feel it.

"I understand you and Mono are close," said Emon. "She has been asking about you, you know."

Wanderer nearly jumped, it took all his strength from screaming. "Is she here, may I see her?" he forced out coolly.

"Why certainty," said Emon. "Of course, you understand that commoners are not allowed audience with priestesses."

"What are you saying?" asked Wanderer.

"Nothing, just that you will have to take an oath of loyalty to me is all. So that you will officially become a guardian of the temple, just like Vi. That is, if you want to see her again."

"What do I have to say?"

"Just repeat after me. I, state your name."

"I, Wanderer."

"Swear my allegiance to the temple and the head priest Emon."

"Swear my allegiance to the temple and the head priest Emon."

"I offer my body and soul to the gods, to have what they see fit, shall be done with them."

"I offer my body and soul to the gods, to have what they see fit, shall be done with them."

"I will protect this land with my life, and this burden is mine and mine alone."

"I will protect this land with my life, and this burden is mine and mine alone."

"I will shoulder the sins of my past…"

"I will shoulder the sins of my past…"

"…Now and forever."

"…Now and forever."

"Wonderful, glad that's out of the way. Now, let's get you to Mono, she's been waiting," said Emon, clapping his hands, summoning two guards. "Take him to the orchard."

As he turned to leave, Emon called, "Oh, Wanderer, come here, I forgot something." Wanderer came close, so close that Emon barely had to whisper. "Just remember, don't confuse love with lust."

"Sir?" he asked.

"If you're confused by what I mean, you can ask Vi, what the difference is," chuckled Emon sadistically. "Now get going, she's been waiting all day."

Wanderer followed the two guards through the brilliant hallways. He noticed that the two guards carried staffs and clubs, but no blades or bows. I guess I really am the only who can kill here, he thought. Save for Vi.

Vi. What had Vi done, that was worse then murder? What did Emon mean when he laughed about Vi?

_I loved someone who wasn't suppose to love me back, but did._

He was ushered through a wooden door, and soon found himself bathed in the afternoon sun, alone in the orchard. He looked around and around for her, but couldn't find her. He lumbered to a lone apple tree, and stood by it.

"Is this what you saw that night?" came a voice from behind him. He turned to see her, clad in white, radiant in the sun.

"No," said Wanderer. "I saw a goddess, an angel from another world."

She chuckled and looked down at the ground, trying to hide her blushing cheeks. He walked towards her slowly. Suddenly she grabbed his arm and pulled him along saying, "Come on, I want to show you something."

He followed her along, through the orchard, dodging in and out of the shadows. They ran and ran till she stopped, giving him a feast for the eyes.

Before them, countless pink peddles danced through the air. Their number was legion, each more beautiful than the last, a sight Wanderer would never forget. "What is this?"

"They're called cherry blossoms," she said.

"But it's summer," he said. "Why are they falling?"

"Cherry blossoms are the only tree that sheds in the summer. When its peddles are in their prime, at their most beautiful."

"I can't believe it."

"I thought you'd like them," she said with a smirk.

They stayed there for the rest of the day, entangled with one another on the ground. He leaned his back on one of the cherry blossom tree's trunks, and held Mono in his arms. She felt so light, so soft, he thought as he inhaled her aroma: sweet and pure.

"Do think they'll let you come back tomorrow?" she asked pensively.

"Let's not think that far ahead," he said.

She buried her head into his chest, letting it rise and fall with his breath. "Mono," he said. "How did you end up here?"

"I was brought here when I was a baby. Long before I could remember."

"What about your parents?"

"They're either dead, or didn't want me. Either way it doesn't matter. Nothing matters now, except you."

Wanderer ran his hand along through her hair, disappearing in it, as if swallowed up by the eternal night, and said, "Runaway with me."

"I can't," she said.

"Of course you can."

"I took an oath to the gods."

"So did I, it meant nothing. Only empty words that keep us apart."

"What then, if we leave this place. Where would we go?"

"We would live nowhere, our home would be inside each other."

"But how long would we have together, one year, ten, thirty?"

"We would have one day, and it would be ours. Only death could part us then."

"Then what? What if they did kill us? Your sin would take you away from me, and I would be alone again. And even if I was in paradise, it would be hell without you."

"You don't believe all that, do you?"

"Yes, I do, and once more I fear it. I fear losing you, not for a few months, but forever."

"So what do we do now?"

Mono glided her hand towards Wanderer's and gripped it tight. "We will do as they say. We will endure the time on Earth, with this pain, so that we may have eternity together."

"I understand," he said as their lips collided together.

Wanderer awoke alone, beneath an apple tree. He turned to see Agro, waiting for him. Wordlessly, he mounted his horse and spurred him onward. He gently patted his friend's mare and soothingly said. "Did you rest well?"

A grunt escaped the beast's mouth.

"Me too," he said. "You know, I was just thinking about the first time we met."

Wanderer was cutting fire wood when Vi emerged from the forest with his bow, a catch of turkeys strung over his shoulder. It was autumn now, and more than just a few years hand gone by since Wanderer had come into his life. The boy was on the edge of manhood, with a tall frame coupled with broad shoulders and a fine strong build. Yet, he still wore his scarlet hair, long and untamed.

"Hey, I need a favor," said Vi putting the turkeys on a neighboring stump, and began picking their feathers clean. "I need you to head into the village and get some potatoes and some spices. I got a real treat for you tonight."

"The village," said Wanderer. "You know I hate going there."

"And you know I hate it to. But unless you want to cook dinner again, you best head over to the village."

"Fine," said Wanderer as he marched off.

It took him some time till he reached the fields of the villagers. The crops were high and golden, ready for harvest. The sent of grain mixed with the afternoon's breeze, tickling his nose, as he passed along this scene and headed straight for the market.

As he entered the heart of the village, the people began to avoid his gaze, and kept their heads bowed as they hurriedly passed him by. He walked by children playing in the streets, who were ushered on to their homes by their parents. Soon, Wanderer was alone on the streets, as he drifted to the last stall left open.

"Wanderer," said the old lady from the stall. "How are you?"

She was older than old, her wrinkles sporting wrinkles. Her hair was beyond gray, and as she reached for him, Wanderer could count the blue veins that bulged from her skin.

"I'm doing fine," said Wanderer as he gave a little hung to her, afraid to press to hard, least he break her. "How about you, Beatrix?"

"Ohh, I'm old. A day I'm not in the ground is a good day."

"Ha," he laughed.

"How's my little Vi doing?" she asked. "You know, we're related."

"You say that about everyone."

"I can't help it if I've got a big family."

Wanderer counted out a few potatoes as Beatrix measured out some species. During this, a great cry cut through the air. "What was that?" He asked.

"Oh, the poor thing," she said. "They must be trying to kill it."

"Kill what?"

"A few hunters, found a wild horse in the woods. A real beauty, and strong too. But the thing is as stubborn and wild as they come. Been trying to break it all week now, they must have finally given up."

"I'll be right back," said Wanderer put the potatoes sacks down. He walked past the stalls and soon found himself by a farm with several men trying to hold down a giant of a horse.

Wanderer gazed at the beast in the distance, it's beauty and power, overwhelmed him. Its legs where like oaks, its torso broad and sturdy, and its neck long and thick. Not even the horses at the temple could compete with a creature like this.

Even as the men tried to hold him down, the creature still fought back, its powerful legs kicking up into the air, pushing them away. One of the men, was holding a sword trying to dive in at the right opportunity. Wanderer crept up behind him and stole the sword from his grasp. The man turned and bellow, "What the hell are you doing!"

"Preventing you from making an enormous mistake."

"What the hell you talking about?"

"You're about to kill one of the finest horses I have ever seen. And I'm here to stop that."

"Get the hell out of here, boy!"

"What's going on," said one his friends. He saw Wanderer holding the sword and the color drained from his face.

"This punk doesn't want me to kill that horse," said the man, pointing at Wanderer.

"Come with me," said the man, grabbing his friends shoulder, pulling him away.

"What the hell was that for?" he asked.

"Do you have any idea, who that is!"

"No."

"That's Wanderer. The guardian of the temple!"

"Oh my God!"

"You better not anger him. God knows, what he'll do to us."

As the two bickered, Wanderer made his way to the horse, still bound and kicking on the ground. The others moved away, no one could tell if it was because of the horse or of Wanderer.

He knelt down and stroked the beast's mare. He peered into it black and eyes and saw himself starring back. "Shh…" cooed Wanderer. "Nobody's gonna hurt you."

He cut the straps around his mouth and from his pocket, fed him a few berries. The horse lapped it up greedily, licking his hand for more. "That's all I've got. But if you stand up and follow me, I'll give you more."

Wanderer drew his dagger again and cut the bounds of the horse. Soon the beast was on its legs, standing tall and bright, in the setting sun's rays. "Come along," said Wanderer, not even needing to put a hand on the creature to lead it, instead letting it follow him along at its own pace.

The men stood dumb, unable to speak as they watched the two figures calmly walked away, out of sight.

"Why, ain't you a big one," said Beatrix as she fed the horse a few oats, petting his face. "And what's your name, boy."

"I don't think he has one," said Wanderer, shouldering the sack of potatoes.

"Why we're gonna have to remedy that," she said as she thought for a moment, before crying out. "Agro! What do you think of that?"

The horse grunted in approval. "Agro," said Wanderer, letting it hang in the air.

The two began to wander off, with Beatrix calling out as they left. "Make sure the _both _of you come visit me next time."

Beatrix waved and watched them go, seeing a tiny wave from Wanderer as he fought to hold the sack.

For a few leagues, Wanderer struggled with the sack, until he felt a little pull on it. He turned to see Agro right over him, pulling at the bag with his teeth. "No, no," said Wanderer. "You wouldn't like that."

Agro grunted and turned his head towards his back. "You want to carry it?" Agro moved his head up and down again. "Alright," he said as he threw the sacks on his back and began to walk away. Soon though, he felt Agro pecking at his shoulder again, motioning to his back once more. "You sure?" he asked. Agro grunted again, and soon Wanderer hoisted himself atop this grand beast.

Agro and Wanderer rode back to Vi's hut, who was outside with an fire pit, cooking the turkeys on a spit. He stopped turning the birds when his saw them.

"What's all this?" he asked.

"This is my friend, Agro," said Wanderer.

"Where did you get him?"

"He followed me from town."

"Followed you?"

"After I helped him out with a few things."

Wanderer dismounted Agro, and whispered a few things before leading him to the troth. He came back to Vi and sat down by the fire.

"I'll say one thing," began Vi. "He sure is a beaut."

Wanderer grabbed one of the roasting turkeys and before he sunk his teeth into it, he said, "Oh, Beatrix wanted to know how her favorite relative is doing."

"Please, she says that to everybody."

"It ain't her fault she has a big family," said Wanderer with a chuckle as he tore a piece of turkey for himself. He said a pray in-between bites.

Agro was walking now, relaxed and in no rush what so ever. Wanderer knew where he was going, what was waiting for him, what he had to do. Yet, even with the monster ahead of him and the ones behind him, he felt completely at peace, looking upon this odd, yet striking land. It must have been beautiful, he thought, long ago. He wondered about the people, if that's what they were, that built the ruins he passed through on his way to the colossus. Someone had to have made them, and the colossi certainty didn't. The cathedral reminded him of the temple, true it was far grander, but certain similarities did exist, the towers for one.

His breath billowed forth and rose to the sky, as he scaled the temple's tower. As nimble as a squirrel, Wanderer climbed the grand tower with ease and speed, and was soon outside the window of Mono.

Wanderer peered through the bars of the tiny window, the kind one usually sees in prison. He saw Mono, sitting by her fire, trying to keep warm as she read from a book. He watched her for a while, pretending he was next to her, letting the fire warm them as she recite her book to him. Soon, his imagination was not enough to satisfy him, and Wander whistled.

Mono rose and dashed to the window. "What are you doing here?"

"I wanted to show you something," whispered Wanderer. "Out in the woods."

"I can't," she said. "There's a guard in the hall."

"Don't worry about it, just wait till you here my whistle again."

Wanderer shimmied along the tower until he was by the hallway's window. He peered in and saw the candle lit hall with its single guard at the end. He went into his pockets and pulled out a single rock, and with careful aim tossed it by the guard and listened as it ricocheted off the walls, down the stairway. The guard, mistaking it for footsteps, quickly followed suite. Wanderer whistled again and soon Mono was outside her door looking at his direction.

Wanderer pointed upwards and whispered, "The roof."

Mono nodded and dashed and disappeared into the darkness of the stairway. Wanderer began his ascent, working his way slowly up the tower.

She was there waiting for him. As his head rose and viewed the rooftop, she ran over to him and pull him to her. They embraced and Mono said, "You okay?"

"Yeah, it was nothing," said Wanderer.

"So how we gonna get down?"

He turned his back to her and said, "Hop on."

"What?"

"Come on, I can carry you down."

"You can't be serious."

"You want to come out tonight or not?"

"Fine," said Mono as she hugged his back and held on tight.

Wanderer began his descent. It wasn't that difficult, for him at least. Mono, on the other hand, couldn't stop trembling. He could feel her, the vibrations echoing in his own body. "Look down," he said.

"Look down!" she cried. "That makes it worse!"

"Trust me," said Wanderer softly. "You're missing out if you don't."

Mono opened her eyes and looked down, and it didn't calm her, not in the usual sense. The endless white beneath her reminded her of a blank page, waiting to be written upon. She breathed faster now, but smiled, clenching Wanderer tighter. "Now, turn around."

She turned and saw it. It had snowed all day and the clouds were gone, leaving the stars and a full moon. Their light rolled off the virgin snow, illuminating the night, painting it in aura of pure white. The mountains looked like giant ghost and the snow cover evergreens seemed to glow.

"Beautiful," was all that could escape her lips.

They were on the ground and over the wall in an instant, and Wanderer lead Mono to the awaiting Agro. Agro sported a straddle with stirrups and reins.

"Who's this?" she said as she patted his face. Agro stammered in approval.

"This is Agro," said Wanderer as he mounted him. He extended a hand to Mono who accepted, and straddled the horse with him.

They sped off, whipping past the trees and hedgerows, turning up the untouched snow, staining it with the dark earth and hidden leaves. "Where are we going?" she asked.

"You'll see," said Wanderer.

After a few leagues Agro stopped, Wanderer didn't even need to pull the reins. Wanderer leapt off and helped Mono off too. He lead her away from Agro, pulling her by the hand. They climbed a little hill and Wanderer brushed back a few bushed to reveal his secret.

"Awwe…" said Mono, her eyes opened wide and lit with delight.

Before her laid a small hot spring, about the size of three or four baths. The bath was separated in two by a collection of rocks, like two great oceans parted by a mountain. The steam rose and spiraled upward as a bubble broke the surface, here or there, arising from the murky depths.

Wanderer looked at her, her eyes shinning with joy, and a hint of lust. He wanted her to look that way forever, alive with levity; but above he wished to be the cause of that feeling.

"I'm glad you like it," said Wanderer.

Mono kissed him on the cheek and stepped over to the bath on the left. He watched her go, then stumbled over to the bath on the right. He undressed and plunged into the water, the warmth surrounding him, consuming him, pulling him underneath.

He emerged, his wet skin gleaming in the moonlight. Swimming to the rocks, he past over bubbles that burst across him, splintering off into tinier bubbles, that danced along his underbelly, tickling him. He finally sat down by the border of rocks, separating him and Mono.

He sat and tired to listen to her; a splash, a gasp for air, a stroke as it cut through the water. "Wanderer," he finally heard through the night.

"I'm here," he said.

"I can see you," she said.

Wanderer turned to see her peering through a small tunnel, no larger than the width of an arm, in the wall. A film of water swayed back and forth on the tunnel's floor, as he stared back at her, making out her eyes. His hand, without him releasing it, stretched out and tried to reach through the darkness, across the water, to touch her. Halfway through, he felt her fingers entwine with his and their hands grasped each other. They were like this for a long time, neither seeing each other, but rather feeling. Then she spoke again, "I want you."

Wanderer heard the words, accompanied with her tightened grasp. "I cannot do that."

"Please," she whimpered.

"It is a sin," he said. "For both of us."

"You live with sin."

"I do," he began. "Everyday I live with the sin I committed, its weight crushing me. And I don't want you to feel that."

"But I do," she cried. "I want to help you, I want to share your burden!"

Wanderer was near tears. Was her love for him that strong, that she would be willing to commit a grievous sin, just to be closer.

"Why?" he asked, the word slipping from his lips.

"I want to stay with you forever," she said. "And if that means condemning myself to hell with you, then it wouldn't be hell, it would be paradise. You and I together, even in death."

Tears ran down his cheeks, falling into the water, turning into steam, ascending to the heavens. He felt her let go, and heard her rise. He looked up to see her crossing the rocks, standing tall and unashamed to meet his gaze. Steam rolled off her moonlight skin, making her pale complexion glow. He stood up and reached his arms out and embraced her. He pulled her into the water and they became one, their limps entangled in a dance, their tongues speaking the same language. They let the warmth enfold them, shielding them from the cold outside world. At that moment there was no other place, no other person, not even Wander and Mono, existed at that time; in that instant, they created a new being, a new world.

"I love you," it said.

Wanderer plunged his hands back into the water. Not even the icy river could cleanse him of the blood of the colossus. It was everywhere, on his hands, upon his clothes, in his hair. He scrubbed and scrubbed, but the black blood would not leave him.

After a few minutes he had to rest, and his eyes shifted to the water. He looked down at his reflection and nearly jumped. He did not recognize the beast who stood before him was. Its skin was ghastly white, its eyes hollow, and its hair matted and filthy.

"No," he cried, striking this beast of a man with his fist. "I'm not you, I'm not a monster!"

He fist rained down on the creature, but every time he returned, staring back at him with those cold, faraway eyes. They glared at him, and he met their gaze in kind, peering into them, only to see himself starring back. He collapsed to his knees, in tears. When had he become this monster?

"Wake up!" bellowed Vi, shaking Wanderer violently. He opened his eyes and saw Vi standing over him in full armor and bow in hand. "Take Agro and get to the temple fast, bandits are raiding it!"

Wanderer stood up immediately and grabbed his two daggers, along with his bow. He dashed outside as Vi called behind him, "You get to the temple as quick as possible, I'm going to the village to gather the men!"

Wanderer called out, "Agro!" and his in a few moments his steed was running along side him. Wanderer pulled himself atop Agro and straddled the beast, urging him forward at breakneck speed. Soon the temple was in sight, alit in flames. They danced from building to building, illuminating the darkness, while cries of havoc broke the silent night.

Wanderer was at the gate now, as two other riders tried to rush him, but he drew his bow and fell both of them, Agro did not even slow down. He rode past the corpses of guards and a few priest. Every time he saw a body he prayed it wasn't her. He came across a body of a priest that seemed still alive.

"What happened!" asked Wanderer, as he sat the man up.

The priest was on the ground and covered in blood, struggling to breath. "The bandits came," he choked out. "They took some of the relics and a few of the girls!"

"Stay here, help is coming," cried Wanderer as he dashed back to Agro.

He mounted Agro and they sped off towards the towers and dormitories. Wanderer saw several bandits hauling a few girls off along the way, he put an arrow in each of them. As the girls ran by, he called out, "Get to the village!"

Then he saw her. Three bandits, filthy and barbaric, pulling at her, like dogs at a bone. They tore her blouse, revealing her bare chest, grabbing at it, tainting her white skin with their soiled hands. Agro sprinted towards the trio and Wanderer stood upon him, leaping off with both daggers in hand at the first of the three.

He plunged his daggers deep into the bandit's chest, twisting them as he pulled them out. The bandit fell by his feet, but Wanderer looked past him, towards the two others, who drew their swords, letting go of Mono, collapsing onto the ground. The first tried to rush Wanderer, but he was too quick and dodged it, while cutting into the man's side. He could have plunged his blade deep into his stomach, but he was going to take his time with this one. Again and again, the bandit rushed him, and Wanderer dodged and parried the blows, taking bits of the man with him with each stroke of his blade. The bandit was standing still, blood pouring from every orifice of his body, unable to even hold his sword up. Wanderer rushed him, and the two went to grips on the ground. Soon, Wanderer was atop him and took his two daggers and held him at his throat. The bandit cried "Please!" his arm reaching out in mercy, but Wanderer had none, and slit his throat. Blood erupted from the bandit, staining Wanderer's face crimson.

Wanderer rose, and his eyes met those of the final bandit. He stared as him not as soldier looks at another soldier, but rather how a hawk looks upon its prey before it tears into it. The bandit turned and ran, but Wanderer threw his dagger, connecting with the bandit's leg, dropping him immediately. Wanderer walked over to the bandit, who was crawling like an insect, and stood over him, watching him squirm. He kicked the bandit over to his back and as he cried, "No! No! Please!" Wanderer straddled him and rained down on his face with his fists. He pounded and pounded until he felt the bones break, until the blood smeared his arms, until the loose teeth cut into his knuckles. Soon the man beneath him was unrecognizable, nothing more than a mass of flesh that was once human, now broken and dead.

But he couldn't stop. His fists wouldn't let him, the rage inside of him burned hotter than the flames that consumed the temple, and the voice in his head would not stop crying out, _Punish him, destroy him_. He finally rose, his chest rising and falling as he breathed in the smoke filled air. His teeth grinned against each other, sucking the air in and spitting it out. The blood was everywhere, covering his body just like the heat from the blaze. The fire danced across him, embers landing here and there, along his taunt body. Yet, a sense of calm came over him, like a cool rain, washing the blood away and holding the inferno at bay.

Her arms wrapped around his waist, as if trying to hold him back, from running away. The blood stained her pale skin and the fire danced across her bare body, illuminating it in the dark night. "Please," said the voice behind him, its speaker buried in his back.

The rage left him, the voiced stopped, and the fire dimmed. His strengthen failed him, and he collapsed to knees, tears running down his face, smearing with the blood. She held tight to him as he fell, unwilling to let go. Her head laid upon his broad back, and listened as he breathed in and out, rising and falling with his lungs. "Shh…" she whispered as her hand found his face. "Shh…" again, as she took a bit of her torn blouse and began wiping the blood off, turning the fabric from virgin white to scarlet.

"Please," she whispered as the flames raged around them. "Stay with me."

Wanderer raised the ancient sword to the heavens and it illuminated his way, opening a gate to another world; the land of the final colossus. He and Agro past through it, and as he placed the blade back into its sheath, he was reminded of its weight.

It's all your fault, he thought, unable to decide if he was referring to the blade or himself.

Emon's attendant carried the ancient sword in his hands, the way he usually held the scriptures or relics. Each step he took, he took with care and deliberation, as he neared the altar where Emon awaited him. The church was full of all the young priestesses and priests, for today was the day when their studies were finally over and they went out to the world to spread the word of the gods. Some would be sent to the ends of the Earth, to obscure villages or even the heathen wilds. Others would reside in cities and prosperous towns, living an urbane and privileged existence. Yet, only Mono knew where she was going, or rather not going. She smiled as she sat in her pew and daydreamed.

"Are you serious!" she cried in ecstasy.

"Yes," said Wanderer, holding her hand. "I talked it over with Emon, he's going to allow you stay here with me."

"I can't believe it!" she cried hugging Wanderer.

She stole glances at him from her pew. She saw him standing tall and proud in the back. Their eyes locked and they both smiled, alone together, in this room of strangers.

Her thoughts began to wander as Emon gave his sermon. Maybe she could finally leave the temple, for good, and live the life of a normal woman. Of course, Wanderer had to stay to perform his penance, but they would be together. They would live in the forest, like they dreamed about, with Agro and a few other horses, maybe raise a few crops. And perhaps start a family, yes, she thought with a smile, a child would be nice.

But until that happened, one more ceremony separated them. The cleansing of the light. Before the priestesses and priests could go out into the world, the head priest had to draw the sword and make sure no one was impure or sinful. In all of Emon's time as head priest, and during his youth as the head priest's attendant, he could not recall the blade doing much more than just glowing a bit. That is why, when a light erupted from the sword, he nearly dropped it.

As the light grew stronger and stronger as Emon wielded it about, murmurs grew among the crowd. Who could it be, was on everyone's lips. The light grew brighter and brighter, and more focused until it landed on its choice, Mono.

She looked down at the light, a single beam of blue piercing her heart. The others around her moved away, to be replaced by guards who grabbed her. They pulled her along until a cry echoed throughout the great temple.

"No!" Wanderer, as he tried to fight through the throngs of guards. Unfortunately, or rather fortunately, he was not armed that day and soon the multiple of guards finally stopped him and took Mono away.

Wanderer watched as Agro kicked him off and fell to his death. "Agro!" was all he could cry, as his last companion sacrificed himself for his sake. He watched as his friend disappeared, swallowed by the void. In that moment he had finally lost everything. His companion, his love, his humanity, his soul.

He looked down at his hands, those coarse, calloused hands. Hands that had murder men, planted seeds, scaled great heights, fell giants, and held her. Could she forgive him for what he had done, for what he was going to do? Could she love this monster he had become? Would he hold her once more?

Her hands encircled him, drawing him close. She brought one hand to his forehead, and ran her fingers through his hair. He felt her warmth, and the cold metal of the bars at the same time, as if she was dead already. They hadn't spoken for hours, they didn't need to. Holding her felt like eternity, an endless bliss, only interrupted by these words. "I'm sorry," he whispered, its echo bouncing off the dungeon's walls.

"Don't say that," she whispered back, pulling back to peer into his eyes. "Don't ever say that. You gave me life, a life so beautiful and full of love that I would trade these few years we have shared, for a life time without you."

"But I couldn't protect you. I failed you. And now they're gonna take you away."

"Shh…" she said, her hand brush back his hair. "They're not gonna take me away," she took his hand and placed it on her heart, sneaking it through the bars, doing the same with her own. "Do you feel that?"

Wanderer nodded, his eyes glazing over.

"That's me," she began. "The sun on your back, that's me holding you. The wind on your face, that's me kissing you. The sound of rain drops on leaves, that's me, whispering I love you." She clutched his hand harder, "I will always be here."

A guard open the entrance and announced, "It's time."

"One more moment," begged Wanderer. The guard nodded and closed the door.

A single tear escaped Wanderer, landing on Mono, staining her white gown. She finally let go of him, pulling away. Wanderer stumbled away, head to the ground, passing the guard, stealing one finale gaze upon Mono. She was by the bars, their eyes met, and Wanderer thought she seemed infinitely beautiful, even here, wrapped in darkness.

The guard closed the door and ushered Wanderer away, and leading him out to the courtyard where Agro, Emon and Vi awaited him.

"How is she?" asked Emon with concern.

"What do you care, you're gonna kill her anyway?" he said.

"Wanderer!" cried Vi, but Emon held him back.

"You have every right to hate me Wanderer," began Emon. "But how dare you question my love for her! She was like a daughter to me, a daughter I indulged too much and now look what happened."

"You can't blame yourself," said Vi. "It was the will of the gods."

"No," cried Emon, pointing at Wanderer with his bony fingers. "It was him. He defiled her, he tainted her, and now she must be cleansed."

"Hold your tongue old man," said Wanderer as he was inches away from drawing his daggers. But Vi stepped in between them.

"Quiet, the both of you!" he bellowed. "Nothing will be resolved by this bickering. All we can do is perform the ritual and pray the gods will forgive her," he paused as Wanderer's hands left his blades. "And us as well," he whispered, almost to himself.

Wanderer walked away, Agro trailing behind. Emon stood still for a bit and watched him go, until turning to Vi, saying "Assemble everyone. The ritual will begin shortly."

Wanderer sat alone on the bench beneath the apple tree, the tree where he first laid his eyes upon a goddess, an angel from another world. His hand moved up and down the tree, caressing it ever so gently, as he watched the setting sun, turn the blue sky red.

On the other side of the temple grounds everyone from the village and temple assembled to watch the ceremony. No one in all their life had witnessed one, but stories had been handed through the ages.

Emon was waiting at the altar, holding the sword over head. The light focused on Mono as she followed Vi along. The crowds were cut into half because of the stone path that lead to the altar. No one was allowed to take even a single step on it, least they defile the path to Mono's redemption, with their own sins. The crowd's eyes followed her, whispering amongst themselves.

Yet as Vi lead Mono, something happened that no one had ever heard of, that no one could have imagined. Deep inside Mono, a sound rose from within, reaching the surface and flowing through the air. The sound was unworldly, pure and beautiful, clear and light, as it floated among the crowd. None of them had heard music this glorious, this painful, before. It caused more than a few to weep.

Wanderer heard it, the song that lead him to her. That song, the one that took him from a world of solitude and bestowed an angel to his care.

As Mono reached the altar, she utter the last lines of the song, lines everyone would take to their graves. "No matter how far, no matter how long, I will be there…"

Vi whispered to her meekly, "Forgive me."

She smiled and merely whispered in reply. "Take care of Wanderer for me."

Vi nodded, and took his place next to Emon, who still held the sword to the heavens.

Mono was left alone at the base of the stone altar, for she had to choose to ascend its stairs freely. Everyone held their breath, as she slowly raised her foot and quietly climbed to the platform. Without a trace of regret or hesitation she laid herself upon the altar, and waited for Emon to begin.

"Today we have gathered here, to cleanse the soul of one of our own. Her name is Mono, and she will face judgment today. We pray to the gods that they will find in themselves mercy for this girl, who did not question their decision of taking her away from us, but instead faced her fate without fear. We pray that through this sacrifice, that her soul may be cleansed."

With the final word, he turned the blade downward and drove it deep within her. Mono did not scream, the shock was so great that not even a whimper escaped her. As the blood filled her lungs, creeping into her mouth, a single word escaped, and mixed with the blood, as she choked on it and left this world.

"Wanderer…"

In one hand he held the sword that had taken Mono from him, and in the other, the last colossus, who would give her back to him. Pain shot through his body, his bones felt as if they were to shatter at any moment, blood poured into his eyes blinding him. His muscles burned and begged him to let go, but he would not.

"Give her back," he cried as he raised the blade to heavens…

He crept quietly into the church, passing the vacant pews and unlit stain glass windows. He knew what he needed, and he knew where to get it. He made his way to the altar, pulling a chest from under it. He opened it and ran his finger across the cold blue blade. As his hand was about to wrap around its handle, a voice whispered, "What are planning on doing with an old thing like that?"

Wanderer raised his head to see Vi before the before the altar, weaponless and unafraid.

"I've have come for them all," Wanderer said. "I'm going to burn their world to ashes, so they can feel what's it like to lose what you love."

"That won't bring her back," Vi said flatly.

"And what will? Endless servitude, unquestionable loyalty, submitting myself to the will of a masked old man!"

"That sword will."

"What?"

"Not here, but there is a place where that sword has great power."

"What are you talking about?"

"At the end of the world, it is said, that one can bring the souls of the dead."

"I know this story," said Wanderer with disdain. "It's just a fairy tale."

"If it's a fairy tale then why is there a map to that land, next to the sword, in that very box you hold?"

Wanderer looked down and saw an ancient and torn map, darkened with age. The map lead to a world that simply said, 'The edge of the world, where lies the land of the great Colossus.'

"What is this," asked Wanderer holding the map out. "What is the Colossus?"

"That I do not know…" he began. "…But what I do know, is that... In an undisturbed land, protected by a bridge of unimaginable design and temple of untold fear, a legendary myth of colossal beings exists. Miles of peaceful land plays host to these creatures resembling mountains, both in size and intimidation. As these Colossi roam the unbound land freely and peacefully, it is said that within each Colossus holds a secret to an unimaginable power of bringing the dead back to life… In that world, it is said that if one should wish it one can bring back the souls of the dead... But to trespass that land is strictly forbidden…"

"How do you knows this?" asked Wanderer.

"My grandfather told me a story when I was young. A legend of a man who battled great giants and gods to save his love. It is also said, that sword was forged there, and possesses the power to defeat these colossi."

"Don't condescend to me," cried Wanderer. "I won't fall for your tricks and lies!"

"This is no lie!"

"You expect me to believe you. How dare you play with my emotions, you have no idea what this feels like!"

"What it feels like!" he bellowed. "You think I don't know pain? Long before you fell in love with Mono, long before you were even born, I loved another! She was a priestess like Mono, but that didn't stop our love for one another. Not even our oaths of chastity and servitude could keep us apart. I loved her more than life, more than my very soul. Our love was a secret, a sin, and when they found us, wrapped in each other's arms, and they took her away from me. They sacrificed her to the gods with our child still inside her, and they castrated me!"

"My god," whispered Wanderer.

"So, don't tell me I don't know what it feels like!"

"I'm sorry," began Wanderer. "I didn't know."

"How could you," he said quietly, the calm taking hold again. "My love was lost, but for you there is still hope." He paused and looked Wanderer deep in his eyes. "Tell me, how much do you love her."

Wanderer thought for a moment, and answered without hesitation. "More than words, more than life, more than death. It is her love that makes me brave, her love makes me strong."

"Good," said Vi. "You're going to need that to survive what is ahead."

He dashed to Wanderer and began to lead him out, carrying the sword and the map. "Now listen to me, and do I as I say. Grab Agro and enough supplies for a three day ride. Then meet me by the woods behind the temple."

"But what about you, what are you going to do?"

"I'll be waiting with Mono," he said as he thrusted the sword and the map into his hand and ushered him out of the church.

Wanderer grabbed Agro and loaded him supplies for their journey. They rode to the woods where Vi was awaiting them. He held a bundle, wrapped in a dark blanket. "Take her," as he placed Mono's lifeless body atop Agro. "Now ride!"

"But I must know something. Why did you not use the sword to bring your love back?" he asked.

"I swore an oath. Not to the gods or to the temple, but to her, that I would not trespass on that land."

"I understand," he said, before riding off with Agro. "Thank you!" he called back as they rode off into the night.

Wanderer traveled three days straight, never giving into a moments rest. He finally reached his destination, only to be greeted by a laconic god named Dormin, who seemed to enjoy his suffering. He faced the colossi, one by one, enduring agonies and perils that would destroy a lesser man. He fought like a man possessed, a man who feared death so much he would do anything to defeat it. It sounds so strange to say, but Wanderer feared death; only men without purpose, without love, did not fear death, for they were already dead inside. A martyr's death would not do, he needed to live, not for his sake but for hers. It was this need to live that made him will himself to conqueror the colossus and defy the gods.

…He held the sword over head, and drove it deep inside the monster's skull. Blood spewed forth, baptizing him black. "Give her back," he whispered as the colossus fell. The wind flew by his face, the earth rushed towards him. He could feel the giant's last cry as it collapsed upon the field, finally defeated.

As he laid upon the fallen colossus, he felt the life leave it, just like the others. In too much pain to move, he stayed with the beast, a pray murmuring through his lips. He felt the sun on his back, spreading all across his body, making him feel strong again. He turned on his back to see a great light all around him, bathing him with warmth. His arm reached out to the light lethargically, as if to catch it and bring it closer, and whispered, "Mono," before surrendering to fatigue.

Open your eyes…

"Urr…" croaked Wanderer as his eyes pried themselves open. Endless white surrounded him. There was no up, no down, no horizon, only white stretching forever. He brought his hand to his eyes, trying to wake from this dream but when he saw his hands he gasped. They were no longer bony and pale like before, they the hands of a man, the man he once was. His eyes darted across the rest of his body, his skin was no longer pale, nor was there any of the black blood to be found anywhere. He ran his fingers through his hair, which felt thick and clean, not matted and filthy. As he rose, he felt as light as a feather, and noticed that the sword was no longer at his hip, it's weight no longer bringing him down. He wanted a reflection to see his face, but none was anywhere to be found in this bizarre place.

"Welcome," came a voice behind him.

He stood and turned to see a woman standing before him. Her hair was long and scarlet, and her eyes wide and dark. What struck Wanderer was this feeling, a feeling he had never felt, even around Mono; a feeling of lounging, as if he had been waiting for her all his life.

"Who are you?" he asked.

"I am your heart," she said.

"What?"

"I have always been with you, since the day you were born. Even when they took me away from you."

"Mother," he whispered, his heart trembling.

"Yes," she said with a sad smile. "It's been a long time, my son."

He couldn't move. His legs would not listen to him, his body had shut down, his mind failed him, only his heart raced on.

"Am I in hell?" he asked.

"No," she answered. "Why would you think that?"

"Because of my sins," he began. "For killing on temple grounds. For the things I've stolen, for the lives I ended…"

"Those were things that could not be helped."

"Then what about Mono, for coveting her?"

"Love is not a sin."

"But, then why did they sacrifice her?"

"Because Dormin needed her death to live again."

"Dormin, what does he have to do with this?"

"Eons ago, a god named Dormin was caste out of the heavens, and fell to the earth. The sight of the cathedral is in fact the spot where he landed. He soon conquered the lands and made himself king, and the people worshipped him out of fear. But one day, a boy, the prince of a forgotten kingdom, forged a sword, the sword of the ancients, and after a grueling battle, defeated Dormin."

"He killed him?"

"You cannot kill gods, you can only contain them. That is why the boy, with the help of a priest, created the colossi, shadows of Dormin's power. But even they were not enough, for Dormin left a piece of himself in the sword, and waited."

"For what?"

"For you. He knew one day that a warrior would come. A warrior strong enough, brave enough, to defeat the colossi and free him. That is why he choose Mono, only through her death did he know that you would come to this land and try to save her, only to release him."

"My god, what have I done!"

"Shh…" she said. "Be calm, all is not lost. For right now, Dormin is in battle with Emon and his men, but even though they have the sword they cannot stop him. Dormin controls your body, but not your soul. You have a choice, you can abandon your body and enter the next world, forsaking the last, or you can go back and try to stop him."

Wanderer looked at his hands, "Why can't the they stop him."

"Only the one who bestowed him life can take it away. That is why this decision is yours, and yours alone."

He drew in a deep breath, letting it fill his lungs, feeling the air travel through him. As he held his breath, he looked at his mother, she was beautiful and distant at the same time.

I am so tired, he thought, I wish only to rest…

"Send me to Mono," he said as he finally exhaled.

"The choice has been made," his mother said as the light blinded him again. It washed over him like a wave, stripping everything away. He was left in a field, green grass stretching all round him. In the distance a single tree stood, tall and alone, save for the figure in white that caught his eye as he moved ever closer.

"You have returned to me," she said.

"I have, but I'm scared," he answered back.

"Don't be, just follow my voice."

He drifted clumsily, putting one foot in front of the other. He felt a hand then, like a star, and followed it to her, wrapping himself around her.

"You're cold," she said.

"I know," he answered. "But you're so warm."

He had finally come home. Her smell awakened his senses, her touch soothed his heart. As he held her he thought, he could stay here for eternity, locked in her arms.

"I missed you," she said.

"I missed you, too," he replied.

Yet, his mind was not at peace, for he thought back to their earlier days. How they had loved, how the world, even imperfect and cruel at times, had hosted them. It brought them together, the world he knew, so that they could have this new one together. He also thought about what people use to call him: monster, devil, bastard. Yet, did they not have a right to live and a chance for love, as he did. Only a monster like Dormin, would deny them that…

"I have to leave you now."

"No! You promised!"

"Shh…" he said, his hands moving across her body. "I will come to you, then we can stay together forever."

"But why?" she cried. "We have each other now!"

"There's a monster who wants to take away everything anyone has ever loved. Just like they did to us, and I have to stop him."

She was quiet for a long time, holding him tight in her grasp. "Go."

"Thank you," and he drifted away again, until her hand pulled him back.

"Promise me," she began. "Promise me you will come back. That no matter what it takes, what you have to do, you will come back to me."

He held her hand tight and said, "Do you remember the last thing you said to me was?" He pulled her in close and wrapped his arms around her, "The sun on your back, that's me holding you." He leaned in and kissed the nape of her neck, "The wind on your face, that's me kissing you." He raised his head and whispered into her ear, "The sound of rain drops on leaves, that's me whispering I love you." He placed his hand on her chest, feeling her heart echo in his hand, and whispered, "I will always be here."

He turned from her and walked away. As he left, too afraid to turn around, least her tears defeat him, he heard the sound of his angel one last time, filling his soul with her love, "No matter how far, no matter how long, I will be there…"

Dormin laughed and laughed as he watched the priest Emon run away from him and toss the sword into the well. As if that could stop me, he thought as he crawled along the ground, his strength over coming the gravity of the sword. He could see Mono as he drew nearer and nearer. She'll be a tasty one, he thought as his eyes coveted her body, a shame she isn't alive though, I could've had some real fun with her. But there would be plenty of girls in the future. He dreamt about the old days, and imagined the coming ones. He would leave this place soon, and go forward into the land and reclaim it.

Yet, as his reached forward again, he felt his fingers pull back. What is this, he cried as he tried to go onward but his grip failing. No, no this cannot be!

I have come for you, the voice echoed in his head.

No, you're dead, I have your body, neither the sword, nor even you can stop me now!

Yes I can, for inside me lies something beyond strength, something buried so deep you could never touch; love. Her love makes me stronger than you can imagine, stronger than any immortal or colossus.

The void was pulling him back, his hands not of his will. Wait, I can bring her back!

As if I would allow a beast like you, to lay a hand upon her.

No, no, he begged and begged. We can rule the world together, anything you want, any girl you desire, absolute power, everything!

But Wanderer was deaf to this as the beast and him dived into the well together, their bodies ripping apart. It was over for him, the gods could do as they pleased with him now.

He felt clean as the light and water tore into him. He didn't even scream, he simply gave in, letting it take him, trashing his body. The waves baptizing him. As each wave crashed upon him, he felt a bit of himself being stripped away. He had finally received his atonement, the sins of his past life left him, and no longer was he the monster that once was, that had dwelled inside him. He regained his humanity in that instant of agony and riven. He felt no anger or malice in his heart, only calm, with a sense of levity wash over him, as he left this world for the next.

She opened her eyes to the light and rose slowly. She stood up and took in the giant temple, wandering over to the broken and ruined idols. As she neared one, the sound of hooves was upon her and she turned to see Agro, limping on three legs.

"Agro," she said as she patted his mare.

She lead him down the corridor to the well, where a surprise awaited them. A baby, sat and wailed his lungs out. The child was grotesque looking, with devil like horns sticking out of his head, but this did not stop Mono from picking him up and calming him.

"Shh…" she hushed to the baby who stopped crying. "Shh…"

She gazed upward and saw a spiral staircase, which she followed, Agro limping behind. Outside she looked out where the bridge once stood, now gone forever. She continued onward in this massive structure until coming upon a sight so beautiful, it took her breath away.

The light poured through the ruins, illuminating the garden. A flock of young deer, gathered around a tree, ripe and bustling with apples. As she approached, the deer moved closer, and she petted them, letting them know she meant no harm. Birds sang in the distance, an enchanting and haunting aria.

The child began to cry again, but Mono cradled him in her arms, whispering to him, "Shh… it's okay, he's here." She brought the child to her breast, and soon calmed.

They stood in the light, letting it hold them in its warmth. A gentle breeze past by, whistling through the leaves…

"He's always been here."


End file.
